


Pillow Fort

by bravenclawesome



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do we have here?” said Merlin, kneeling at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“Me and Dada builded a pillow fort,” Ambrose said happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> written for anonymous who requested prompt 90 from [this list](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131565939615/101-fluffy-prompts).

Merlin walked into his flat to find no one in the living room. He looked around, but no one was in sight. “Hello?” he called. “Daddy’s home!”

“DADDY!” a voice called out excitedly. It sounded as if it were coming from his bedroom. “Come see!”

Dropping his things, Merlin rushed towards the sound of his son’s voice. He walked through the door with a grin on his face, but was so surprised by the sight he saw that he could only say, “What on earth - ?”

A canopy of blankets were strewn over a fortress of pillows that spanned the entire king-size bed. It looked as if the cupboards of spare pillows had been raided, including those from the guest room. Underneath, Arthur was tickling their five-year-old son, Ambrose, who was giggling with unrestrained mirth.

“What do we have here?” said Merlin, kneeling at the foot of the bed so he was level with his son’s line of sight.

“Me and Dada builded a pillow fort,” Ambrose said happily, and squealed when Arthur poked his stomach. “Dada,  _stop_!”

Merlin looked up at Arthur, who was trying his best to look innocent. “This was your idea, wasn’t it?”

“No,” said Arthur. “Ambrose thought of it, not me.” Merlin raised an eyebrow at him, and Arthur relented. “Oh, all right. But it was his idea to get the pillows from the guest bedroom.”

Merlin gave him a look that clearly said  _sure_ in the most sarcastic way possible. “Can Daddy come in?” he asked Ambrose, who was now rearranging his stuffed animals lining the edge of the pillow fortress.

Ambrose frowned. “Daddy can’t fit,” he said.

“Why not?” Merlin prompted.

Ambrose looked at Arthur. “Cos Dada’s too fat,” he said bluntly.

Merlin burst out laughing. Arthur looked very affronted. “Dada is not fat!” he complained.

“Is too,” Ambrose said. “You drinked all my chocolate milk.”

“Did you really?” Merlin said, still laughing as he looked at Arthur.

“Chocolate milk tastes good,” said Arthur, who was looking mildly offended. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“It’s alright, I’ll just get some more tomorrow,” said Merlin. “But for now, let me join you two.” He bent down and crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees, but misjudged the height of the blanket canopy. One of the precariously placed pillows on the edge of the bed fell off before he could stop it, and Ambrose screamed in delight as the entire pillow fort came crashing down on the three of them.

“AGAIN!” Ambrose yelled. “AGAIN!”

“All right, Ambrose,” said Merlin and Arthur at the same time, unable to stop themselves from smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog this on [Tumblr](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131591642652/090-merthur-please)!


End file.
